Skills
The Skill is the primary ability of a Hero. Each Hero has their own, unique Skill. All Skills can be upgraded up to level 10. Skills trigger on the Hero's next attack after the Hero's Energy bar is filled completely. The Skill level also influences Garrison effect levels and Might. Leveling Skills don't gain any Experience from Battles. A Hero's Skill is leveled up by consuming other Heroes in the Heroes Altar. Sacrifice Heroes are specifically meant for this, as they offer comparable more skill exp than non-sacrifice heroes. A hero that consumes their match will consume twice (2x) the listed amount. Even if the hero consumed is the same, note that a hero's skill level does not give any additional consideration to the sacrifice amount. Icon you will see to level up skills: 120px Sacrifice For example, normally a Legendary hero that is Level 1 will yield 2000 consumption points. If you are working with the Thunder God and you decide to consume the same hero, ie., a 1-Star Thunder God, you will get twice the amount of consumption points, yielding 4000 consumption points. A 2-Star Thunder God will yield 5000 points, and so on. * Sacrifice Heroes: * Ordinary/Elite/Legendary Heroes: * Consuming a duplicate Legendary Hero to its match: Explanation of 4th row: When spending Honor Badges, this row analyzes the ROI on the additional consumption value versus the cost of the Honor Badges. When calculating, we assume that we start with the same hero to get the 2x benefit. Now we evaluate the additional gain of consumption points versus the total cost of getting the hero to that consumption point level. For example, given that a 1-star TG would yield 4000 points, a 2-star TG would yield 5000 consumption points, which is 1000 more than the non-upgraded 1-star TG. That additional 1000 consumption points costs a total of 1000 Honor Badges to achieve that level, so the Additional-Points-Per-Badge cost was 1:1. The next level, a 3-star TG would yield 7000 points (3500x2) which is only 3000 additional above the non upgraded TG. We also have to factor in the Total Cost of Honor Badges which is 4000 (ie, 1000 + 3000). Now we have a 3000:4000 ratio, (ie, 0.75) which indicates the fall-off in the efficiency of this method. The next level, a 4-star TG would yield 10000 points, which is 6000 more, with Total Cost of 14000 honor badges (ie, 1000 + 3000 + 10000). We now have a 6:14 ratio, which is 0.43 efficiency. Explanation of 6th row: this row analyzes how many shards you save when you upgrade your "sacrifice legendary heroes" with HB, level by level. In 1 star level, you will receive 4000 exp (it is like 200 shards in slimes) for free. If you upgrade to 2 star level to your hero, you will get like 50 additional shards paying 1000 HB, so you will get 0.05 shards by each HB spent. And so on. If you think the value of your shards are more than 20 times (= 1 / 0.05) the value of your HB , upgrading your heroes to 2 stars should be a good deal to consume him. If not, consuming your duplicate heroes at 1 star level should be the right choice. For 3 star level, you should think that your shards are worth 30 times (= 1 / 0.0333) the value of your HB. And so on. Hero's cannot be consumed if they are inscribed with crests. Essence Another way to gain skill experience is by consuming Essence. Essence are the counter part of Sacrifice heroes. It is known as part of the items which is consumables. Players can purchase Essence in Warehouse and some how get by winning a mesa chest in Team Dungeons. Below are the list of essence and its amount with the value of given skills when consumed. *'Essence' Experience These tables show which hero type need which amount of skill experience to increase their skill level, plus the cost in shards if leveled with sacrifice heroes only. Might The Skill level also affects the Might gained, depending on which Hero class is used. List Here is a list with all heroes and their skills. Category:Heroes Category:Sacrifice